


If I Die Young

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Miss Allison
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent'ın sahip olmadığı tek şey, zamandı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Allison için.
> 
> If I Die Young-The Band Perry

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time _

 

Yeterince zamanı olmamıştı. Hiç.

Hiçbir şey için. Hiçbir zaman.

Allison Argent güzel bir kızdı. Güzel ve zeki. Güzel ve zeki ve yetenekli. 

Ve korkusuz.

Ve o kadar sevilmişti ki, dünyadaki her şey ayaklarının altına serilmişti.

Allison Argent'ın sahip olmadığı tek şey, zamandı.

*************  
 _And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but (s)he buries h(er)is baby _

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

İlk doğduğu zamanı hatırlıyorsun, onu kollarında tutarken ne kadar küçük olduğunu, daha rengi henüz oturmamış gözleriyle sana nasıl baktığını, içinde bir yerde, ona imkansız olması gereken bir şekilde nasıl bağlandığını.

Hatırlıyorsun. Bu bir lanet. 

Ona bakıp, yürüdüğünü görebilmeyi dilediğin hatırlıyorsun. Sonra gördüğünü. İlk sözcükleri kulaklarında çınlıyor, tecrübesiz ses telleri havayla uğraşırken dudaklarını nasıl büzdüğünü, minik yumruklarının havada nasıl açılıp kapandığını. Annesine gülümsediği ilk anı hatırlıyorsun ve Victoria'nın ona nasıl gülümsediğini. Bunun hayatında gördüğün en güzel şey olduğunu ve o anda, kalbinin mutluluktan çatlayacakmış gibi hissettirdiğini hatırlıyorsun.

Beyninin içinde bir fotoğraf negatifi gibiler, bulanıklar ve kırlganlar. Yaşlanıyorsun. Eskiden olduğu kadar güçlü değilsin, eskiden olduğun kadar korkusuz. O doğduğundan beri hiç öyle olmadın. Cesaretini, okula başladığı gün çantasına koydun ve gücünü, ilk kez ağlayarak eve döndüğünde avuçlarına bıraktın. Giderken hepsini yanında götürdü. Hiçbir şeyin yok artık.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

Hepsi hala oradalar, asla gitmiyorlar. Asla unutamıyorsun ve bu bir lanet. Ellerini lekelemiş kan için bir lanet. Kızını kurtarmak için delice savaştığın ama kaybettiğin bir lanet. Allison da elinde kanla öldü, biliyorsun. Diğerleri gibi. Asla unutmayacaksın.

Kate. Victoria. Allison.

İntikam tanrıçaları gibi başının içinde uğulduyorlar. Kate'in ilk topuklu ayakkabısını aldığı gündeki halini görebiliyorsun, yüzü Allison'a nasıl da benziyor, gözlerinde hala çocukluğun yumuşaklığı var ama ceketinin altında bir tabanca olduğunu biliyorsun. Kate her zaman böyleydi, bir meleğin yüzüyle gizlenmiş bir kaos. O zaman göremiyordun. Senin suçun. Yeterince hızlı olamadın. Onu kurtaramadın.

Lanete başka bir kurban.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

Victoria, gelinliğinin içinde, o kadar genç, elleri seninkiler gibi titriyorlar. Sana, sanki daha önce hiç bakmamış gibi kaçamak bir bakış atıyor. Gözlerinde korku yok, elbette yok, her zaman senden daha cesur oldu.

Elini tutuyor.

Hiç bırakmayacak sanıyorsun. Bırakmıyor da. Canını kendi ellerinle aldığın anda bile, eli avucunun içinde titremiyor. Allison'ı tutan eller. Kızınızın minik eldivenlerini giydirmeye çalışırken kullandığı eller, sen ağlarken saçını okşamış eller. Gülerken yanağını okşamış olan ve bazen, kelimelerin yetersiz kaldığında, dudaklarına bastırdığın eller. Sana güveniyor, o anda bile güveniyor ve bu canını o kadar yakıyor ki delireceğini düşünüyorsun. Göremedin. Ona neler söylediklerini, nelere inandırdıklarını göremedin, onu neye dönüştürdüklerini göremedin. Senin suçun. Yeterince hızlı olamadın. Onu kurtaramadın.

Lanete başka bir kurban.

Eğer babana hayır diyebilseydin. Victoria'ya hayır diyebilseydin. Yeterince cesaretin olsaydı.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

Allison. 

Allison.

Bu ismi ona sen seçtin. Çocuklar için her şeyi seçebilirken sonlarını seçememek. Ona nasıl bir son seçerdin, eğer şansın olsaydı?

Bütün çocuklarına sonlar seçebildiğine göre, diye düşünüyorsun, Tanrı acımasız biri olmalı.

Allison, onu son gördüğün zamanki gibi. Elinde gümüş bir ok ucu var ve kalbin gururla dolu. 

“Bizimle gurur duyuyorum.”

Ona söylemedin. Yeterince söylemedin. Senin suçun olmadığını düşündün, seni seviyorum diyen bir ailede büyümemiştin. Denemeliydin.

Biliyordu. Zekasını annesinden almıştı. Yine de.

Sonunu hazırlayan her şeyi düşünüyorsun ve senin suçun olduğuna dair sahip olduğun bütün şüphe kırıntıları yok oluyorlar.

Güçlü. Cesur. Sadık. 

“Kendini koruyamayanları koruruz.”

Onu sen böyle yetiştirdin. Senin suçun.  
Göremedin. Arkadaşlarına ne kadar sadık olduğunu, kendi hayatını ne kadar az önemsediğini göremedin. Bir kavgadan asla kaçmayacağını göremedin.

Gençken ne kadar yenilmez hissettiğini unuttun. Onun da öyle hissettiğini, bu yüzden kendini asla yeterince korumayacağını, bunun için sana ihtiyacı olduğunu unuttun.

Onun hala küçük bir kız olduğunu, bu kadar savaşı kaldıramayacağını unuttun. Kate'le yaptığın bütün hataları unuttun. Tekrar olmalarına izin verdin.

Onlar için ölmesi gerekmediğini, senin de diğer herkesin de ona ihtiyacını olduğunu, nefes almasına nasıl ihtiyacınız olduğunu.

O gün, kendini feda edeceğini, sana veda ettiğini göremedin. Senin suçun. Yeterince hızlı olamadın. Onu kurtaramadın.

Lanete başka bir kurban.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

Diğerlerinin suçu olmadığını biliyorsun. Allison'ın onları nasıl sevdiğini biliyorsun. Onlardan nefret edemezsin. Onların canını alamazsın.

Kızın, kendininkini onlarınki devam etsin diye feda ettikten sonra. Yapamazsın.

Onlar olmayınca, kızacak başka kimsen kalmıyor. Kendinden başka. Belki de kendini kurtarmayı da bırakmalısın. Belki de, sen de ölmelisin. Yine senin suçun, yeterince hızlı olamadın. Daha önce ölmüş olsaydın, onlar yaşayabilirdi. Onları kurtaramadın.

Kendini de kurtaramayacaksın. Bunu biliyorsun. O çocukları kurtarmak için elinden geleni yapacaksın, belki başarılı da olacaksın. Ama kendini kurtaramayacaksın.

Lanete başka bir kurban.

O, laneti kırabilirdi. Seni kurtarabilirdi. Ona söylemedin. Bilmedi. Bilseydi bile, seni kurtaramazdı. 

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

 

***************

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by... _

 

Allison'ı özlemek, başka hiçbir şeye benzemiyor.

Zamanları olmadı. Yeterince zamanları olmadı.

16 yaşındayken birini ne kadar sevebilirsiniz ki? Elleri, bir şeyleri nasıl tutacağını unutmuş, güçsüz halleriyle kucağında durularken, belki de sorması gereken soru başka. 18 yaşındayken nasıl ölebilirsiniz ki?

Onca şey varken? Yapılacak binlerce şey, görülecek binlerce gün batımı, değişik ülkeler, tadılacak yüzlerce değişik yemek, boğazınızı yakacak binlerce farklı içki, gözlerinize değecek milyonlarca farklı göz varken? Öğrenecek trilyonlarca bilgi ve çözülecek binlerce sorun varken? El ele tutuşulacak bir sürü tatlı an, başınız birbirinin omzuna düşmüş halde uyunacak bir sürü gece, tek kelime söylemeden beraber ağlayacağınız binlerce kötü gün varken? Nasıl yapabilirdiniz ki? Sahip olmadığınız bir şeyi nasıl bu kadar kolay kaybedebilirdiniz?

Zamanları olmamıştı. Yeterince- eğer-

Ne kadar zaman yeterliydi ki? Birini bu kadar seviyorsanız? Yokluğunu kabullenebileceğiniz bir an hiç gelir miydi? Bütün bu sorular, ve binlerce diğeri, asla cevaplanmayacak. Binlerce sözcük, asla söylenmeyecek. Onunla beraber veda edilmiş, onunla beraber gömülmüş.

Kaburgalarınızın arasındaki o boşluk, bir türlü ısınmak bilmeyen parmak uçlarınız. Hepsi birbirine benzeyen, birbiri kadar gri, onsuz birbiri kadar boş günler. Birbiri ardına devam etmekten başka bir anlam ifade etmeyen günler. 7 gün, bir hafta. Sonra birkaç gün daha ve bir ay. Birkaç tane daha ve bir yıl. Farklı görünmüyorlar, o olmadan.

Kalbin o kadar derinden sızlıyor ki, bir an mezarlıkta, o boşluğa bakarken nasıl hissettiysen öyle hissediyorsun. Kalbinde taze bir mezar var. Ve sen üstünü kapatamıyorsun. Kapatmayı başaramıyorsun. Ellerin toprak içinde, bazı yerleri kanıyor. Binyıllardır uğraşıyorsun ama çukur asla kapanmıyor, asla üzeri örtülemiyor.

“Açık bir yara gibi.”

Böyle demiştin. O zaman. O kadar aptaldın ki, zamanda geri gidebilsen kendini boğardın herhalde. Hiçbir şey bilmiyor, o kadar masum, o kadar bihaber. Açık yara.

Şu anda açık bir yara gibi hissettirmiyor. Kayıp bir organ, belki. Ya da çalınmış anılar.

Ona yeterince seni seviyorum demiş miydin?

Biliyordu. Elbette biliyordu, her zaman senden daha zekiydi. Biliyordu. Yine de.

Daha çok zamanın olur sanmıştın. Daha fazlası. On yıllar. Bir gün, onun kırışıklıklarla dolu yüzüne bakabileceğini ve tekrar söyleyebileceğini sanmıştın.

Dünyadaki en trajik şey bu olmalı. Önceden ne kadar ölümsüz hissediyordun. O, ne kadar ölümsüz görünüyordu. Sonsuza kadar yanacak bir ateş gibiydi, asla kaybolmayacak kadim bir bilgi fısıltısı belki, ama artık yok. Gitti. Gideceğini bilmeliydin, tahmin edebilmeliydin, acele etmeliydin.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

Yüzünü gözlerinin önüne getirmek çaba bile gerektirmiyor, sanki biri gözkapaklarının içine işlemiş gibi. Orada öylece duruyor. O kadar genç, o kadar güzel, o kadar- o kadar kıymetli ki. Kalbine o kadar yakın ki. O kadar- o kadar.

Ona söyleyemediğin, yeterince güzel kelimeler bulamadığın her şeyi şimdi bir taşa söylüyorsun. Mantıklı değil elbette, seni duymadığını biliyorsun. Artık çocuk değilsin. Ama söylemezsen, o sözcükler dudaklarından çıkmazsa seni öldürecekler. Kan akışında, yavaş yavaş çözünen zehirli maddeler gibiler, her biri ayrı batıyor.  
Dünyada konuşulan dillerin hiçbiri yeterli değil. Allison için değil.

Belki de, insanlığın da yeterince zamanı olmamıştır, diye düşünüyorsun. Ağaçlar hışırdıyor.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

Ve çok uzun zamandır beklettiğin o üç kelime, çıkarken boğazını yakarak ve dilinde bir damga bırakarak dudaklarından düşüyorlar.

“Özür dilerim, Allison.”

Kelimeler ne kadar üzgün olduğunu, ne kadar pişman olduğunu, ne kadar sefil bir halde olduğunu anlatmakta yetersiz kalıyorlar. Yapabilseydin, onun yerine öleceğini anlatmakta yetersiz kalıyorlar. Eğer yapabilseydin, onunkine karşılık dünyadaki herkesin hayatını takas edeceğini ve bunu bilmenin kendini ne kadar iğrenç hissettirdiğini anlatmakta yetersiz kalıyorlar.

Bunu biliyor muydu?

Cevabını asla alamayacaksın. Onu bir daha kollarına alamayacağın gibi.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

O sandalyede kaç saattir oturduğunu bilmiyorsun, ellerinde hala toprak var, çeneni o kadar uzun zamandır sıkıyorsun ki, acıyor. İçinde kafese kapatılmış vahşi bir kurt var, ve sen onu tutmaya çalıştıkça içindeki her şeyi parçalıyor.

Bir çift kol etrafına dolanıyor, tıpkı küçüklüğündeki gibi, tıpkı dünyanın durduğunu sandığın diğer zamanlardaki gibi, ama bu kez ağlamak o kadar kolay olmuyor. Sen gözyaşlarının hepsini teker teker savaşarak alırken, eli göğsünde daireler çiziyor, bir bebeği sakinleştirir gibi. Sen küçükken de böyle yapıyordu. Kendi doğumundan korkmuş bir bebeği nasıl sakinleştirdiyse, ölümden korkan boş bir kabuğu da aynı şekilde sakinleştirmeye çalışıyor.

Bir an, sadece o an, diğerlerinden biriyle konuşmak istiyorsun. Ama yapamayacağını biliyorsun. Hiçbirine Allison'ı görmeden bakamayacaksın, hepsi hala onun gibi kokuyorlar, asla silinmeyecekmiş gibi, ama silinecek ve biliyorsun. Hangisi daha iyi? Kaybolacak olması mı, hala burada olup sana işkence ediyor olması mı?

Seni affedeceklerdir. Kendini bununla rahatlatıyorsun. Zamana ihtiyacın olduğunu biliyorlar, hepinizin zamana ihtiyacı var. Allison'la zamana ihtiyacınız var.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

****************  
 _Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em _

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

Onu ilk gördüğün günden beri biliyordun. Yeterince zamanınız olmayacaktı. Hiç olmamıştı.

“Yeni en yakın arkadaşım sensin.”

Onda özel bir şey olduğunu görmüştün. Biliyordun. İlk andan itibaren. Birbirinize uyacağınızı, eksik olan bir parçanı tamamlayacağını biliyordun.

Bu kadar büyük bir parçan olacağını bilmiyordun.

Allison.

Bu ismi ne kadar çok söylediğini düşünüyorsun, yüzlerce, belki binlerce. Değişik ses tonları, değişik amaçlar. Birbirinize pek de iyi davranmadınız, değil mi? Birbirinizi kırdınız. İhmal ettiniz.

Yine de, sahip olduğun en iyi arkadaştı. Sahip olabileceğin en iyi arkadaştı. 

Bir insanın dileyebileceği en iyi arkadaştı.

Ne olduğunu öğrendiğinde korkmuştun. Hala korkuyorsun. Eskiden duyduğun her ses işkence gibiydi. Daha kötü olamaz sanıyordun. Ne kadar safmışsın.

Kendini hep zeki sandın, ama bu, düşündüğün en aptalca şeydi.

Şimdi kucağında onun yayıyla oturuyorsun ve kendine işkence ediyorsun. Dünyadaki en tatlı acı bu olmalı. Dünyadaki en güzel işkence. Dünyadaki en mutsuz teselli.

Parmaklarının oluşturduğu her bir titreşim, ondan parçaları geri getiriyor. Gerçek olmadıklarını biliyorsun. Sadece yankı olduklarını. Onların seni rahatlatmasına izin vermemen gerektiğini biliyorsun. Bundan daha iyisini biliyorsun.

Bunu yapmayı bırakman gerektiğini biliyorsun. Yayı tabutla beraber gömmeniz gerektiğini bildiğin gibi, ama ikisi de boşa giden bilgelikler olarak havada asılı kalıyorlar sadece. Sandığın kadar güçlü değilsin. Sandıkları kadar güçlü değilsin.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

Birbirinizi tamamlıyordunuz. Senin düşüncene karşılık o hareketti. Tereddütüne karşılık, iddia. Doğduğundan beri insanlar üzerinde yürüttüğün minik deneyinde, tek tahmin edemediğin bileşen. Maskenin içini görebilen, kendine bile uzun zamandır göstermediğin insanı bulabilen ilk kişi. Bu keşfinden sağ çıkmasına izin verdiğin ilk kişi. Aslında ne kadar korktuğunu bilmesine izin verdiğin tek kişi. Çok uzun zamandır, korktuğunu söylediğinde kollarını sana saran ve yanında olduğunu söyleyen ilk kişi. Çok uzun zamandır.

Artık yok.

Bu, öğrendiğine pişman olduğun ilk bilgi. Allison artık yok. Beraber yaptığınız hiçbir şey yok. Gecenin bir saatinde uyandığında ve sakinleşemediğinde, arayabileceğin kimsen yok. Düştüğünde, bu sefer kendi başına kalkamayacağını itiraf edebileceğin ve elini tutabileceğin biri yok. Ellerin titrediğinde makyajını - “savaş boyaları, Lydia.”- senin için yapabilecek, o gün ne giyeceğini - “İyi bir zırh.”- senin için seçebilecek biri yok.

Kendi etrafına inşa ettiğin o muhteşem, yıkılamaz kalede, sadece onun için yarattığın küçük, ulaşılabilir oda artık boş.

Şimdi, dünyanın geri kalanından saklanmış ağlarken, seni görmesine izin vereceğin biri yok.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

Annene odana gelmemesini söyledin. Onu bile buraya sokamazsın. Yaran o kadar derin ki, ölecekmişsin gibi hissediyorsun ve kimse, kendi annen bile seni bu kadar zayıfken göremez. Kimse, onun dışında. Ona en çok o anda ihtiyacın var. Ama onun bundan haberi yok. O, yok.

Artık yok.

Kendine bulduğun küçük aile, ayrı ayrı bakıldığında alakaları olmayan ama yan yana konduklarında tuhaf bir bütünlük yaratan insanlar, şimdi hepsi paramparça. Hepiniz saklanıyorsunuz. Kendinizden saklandığınız gibi, birbirinizden. Çünkü olmayacak. Onun için asla beraber ağlayamayacaksınız, mümkün olmayacak bu. Hepinizin kaybı o kadar farklı ki, hepiniz için o kadar fazlasıydı ki o. Olmayacak. Biliyorsun. Her zaman diğerlerinden daha bilge oldun.

Ona yeterince seni seviyorum demedin. Biliyordu. Elbette biliyordu. Ama söylemeliydin. Senin için ne kadar önemli olduğunu, eğer bir gün orada olmayı bırakırsa, “sen”in nasıl değişeceğini. 

Onun, senin cesaretin olduğunu. Senin gücün olduğunu. Hepsini yanında götürdü. Hiçbir şeyin yok artık.

Hayatında ilk kez, okuduklarından hiçbir şey anlamıyorsun. Okumayı bilmemek gibi. Kelimeler oradalar, ama sana hiçbir şey ifade etmiyorlar, sanki bildiğin tek bir dil bile yok. Sanki doğduğunda sesin yoktu.

Sadece nasıl ağlanabildiğini hatırlıyorsun. Bir de çığlık atmayı. Ama bunu yapmıyorsun, çünkü sesini duyarlarsa gelmelerini istediğini sanacaklar. İsteyip istemediğinden emin değilsin. Ama biliyorsun. Gelmek isteyecekler, ama gelmeyecekler. O anda kimse gelmeyecek. Bu beraber tutabileceğiniz bir yas değil. Bunda, hepiniz yalnızsınız. Ve bu kadar acımayı bırakana kadar, konuşabileceğin kimse yok. Anlamını bildiğin tek bir sözcük bile yok.

Artık yok.

Gittiği yerde, sizin kadar yalnız mı? Seni, senin onu özlediğin kadar özlüyor mu? Cevabını asla alamayacağın sorular. Bir zamanlar, yeterince çalışılırsa, cevaplanamayacak hiçbir soru olmadığına inanırdın. O anda böyle bir inancın yok. Bu sorulara gerçekten bir cevap isteyip istemediğine dair bir fikrin yok. Cevap arayacak gücün de yok.

Artık yok.

Belki burada olsa, seninle arardı.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.

Onun istediğini yapmadığını biliyorsun. Yas tutmanızı istemeyeceğini biliyorsun. Kendini diğerleri için feda etmiş birinin arkasından ağlamanın, bir şekilde onun anısını lekelediğini biliyorsun. Onu mutlu etmek için yapmayacağın hiçbir şey yoktu, ama o anda bunu başaramıyorsun. Başaramayacaksın. Hiçbir zaman.

Bir gün, biraz azalacak. Tekrar nefes alabileceksiniz. Bir gün. Onu uğurlarken çaldığınız şarkıyı tekrar dinleyebileceksiniz. Bir gün.

O gün ne zaman gelecek? Hiç gelecek mi? Bilmiyorsun. Ama bütün umudunu o “bir gün” e bağlıyorsun. Elinde kalan sadece bu. Başka bir tesellin yok.

Artık yok.

Ruhunun kardeşi. Bir zamanlar kader ipliklerinizin saç örgüleri gibi birbirine dolandığını gördüğün insan, en yakın arkadaşın. Artık yok. Bir el, ustaca bir hareketle seninkinin içinden uzanıp onun ipliğini kesti ve o düştü. Düştüğünü gördün. Hala görebiliyorsun, aklının arka planında sürekli oynayan görüntü o. Belki de sen delirene kadar asla durmayacak görüntü. Düştü. Ve sen tutamadın.

Ger ve bırak. Yay bu kez bir kahkahanın yankılarını getiriyor. Hiç kurumamış olan yüzün, bir kere daha ıslanıyor. Eskiden, o güldüğünde, için hep mutlulukla dolardı. O kadar güzel gülerdi ki. Bir gün ona bunu söyleyecektin. Zamanın var sanıyordun. O zamanlar, zamanın vardı.

Artık yok.

Yeterince zamanınız olmadı.


End file.
